Back in time
by LittleBamf
Summary: Forge accidentally transport Kitty and Kurt into the past. What happens when they find stumble upon the first two mutants? Rated T for a few swear words
**Hi welcome to my first ever fanfic! Before we go on with the story there will be these things**

 **1\. Bad grammar**

 **accents**

 **Everything in "These" will be in a tribal language**

 **Everything in [This] is in English until further notice, now on to the story!**

* * *

Kaio and Nieoa walked through the woods, searching for food to feed their tribe. After a few hours of hunting they started off towards their tribe. they were almost there when a twig snapped *Snap* Nieoa looked behind her shoulder, her braided black hair got in her face, she quickly brushed it away revealing her bright blue eyes, uncommon for her race. She searched for the source of the sound, but with no luck nothing was there.

"Nieoa what are you doing?" Kaio said in their tribal language

"I heard something" She said turning her head towards Kaio

"It was probably just an animal, now come on the tribes waiting for us"

"Oh okay"

Kaio sometimes act like he's the boss when they're hunting just because he's only one year older than her, Nieoa hated that.  
They started to walk again when a twig snapped again *Snap* Nieoa stopped again and looked around

"There it is again"

"Like i said, its probably just an animal, now come on!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes positive"

"Okay fine"

they finally reached their tribe and was welcomed by some of their people. They made their way over to where the food was and placed it down on the wooden hand made table. Almost instantly the children ran up to them and grabbed some fruit and meat, then it was the teens turn, then the adults and at last it was the elders turn. The two teens made sure that everyone ate first and then grabbed some food. They walked just outside of the village and climbed a huge tree draping its leafs around the tree. After they did that they found a spot and started to eat

"So" Nieoa said between chewing "What kind of animal do you think was following us?"

"I don't know, bear maybe"

"Oh i haven't had bear in awhile"

"Yeah me neither but do you think its wise to hunt them?"

"Oh stop with the 'wise man' act and start acting like my best friend i know"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean since my mom died you got all protective and..." She trailed off looking at something lurking in the huge shadow the tree is making

"Kaio, do you see that?" she said pointing to the silhouette

"Yeah"

"Its moving kinda fast isn't it?"

"Get your spear"

The girl nodded and grabbed her spear which was probed against a branch. They climbed down the tree and and quietly lurked in the shadow, the closer they got the better the saw the silhouette of what looks like a person. They moved in and saw 2 more silhouettes or people

"Do you think they're white men?" Nieoa asked

"Maybe"

They followed the group for a while until they got into the sunlight, one was furry and indigo blue with a spaded tail,  
the other had a brown pony tail and the last one had a metal arm which had weird contraptions connected to it. The Indians never seen those before. They got closer, Nieoa accidentally stepped on a twig

"Shit!"

"Are you serious!"

"I'm sorry!"

"[Hello?]" the girl with the brown pony tail said looking in their direction

"Oh now you've don't it, the white people seen us!" Kaio angrily whispered

"[Who's zhere?]" The blue one said in a weird accent

"[I think someones following us]"

"[Kurt, like you have night vision right? Can you see who's there?]"

"[Ja sure]"

The blue one known as Kurt looked into the shadow of the big oak tree

"[Yeah there's two people in the shadows, should ve say hi?]"

"[Kurt we don't even know where we are let alone talk to random people]" The metal arm man said

"[Your the one who brought us here in the first place forge!]" The pony tail one said with anger in her voice

"[Whoa there kitty lets not get to angry now]" The metal arm man known as forge said putting his hands up in defense

The two Indians tried to get back to their tribe but the weird people stopped them. The blue on known as Kurt appeared in front of them in a puff of smoke

"AHH!" they both screamed

"Kaio what is that thing?!"

"I don't know!"

Kaio quickly grabbed his spear and tried to spear Kurt

"[AGh! Vhat are you doing?!]" Kurt dodged the spear

"Hurry lets run!"

They ran away from the monster and accidentally bumped into forge

"[Whoa man, like whats the hurry?]" Forge asked

"[Their crazy!]" Kurt said "[ one of them threw a spear at me!]"

Forge looked at the Indians

"Kaio i don't think they can understand us"

"That's a good thing"

"We need to make a run for it"

"Yes, in five, four, three, two...ONE!"

Kaio and Nieoa slipped through forges arms and ran as fast as they could, leaving the weird people. They ran into their village and sliped into a hollow twisted tree that they call their home.

"Who were they!" Nieoa asked no one

"I have no idea, they might be sent by the white men to hunt us"

"Yes but one of them was blue not white"

"That's true, we can only hope they haven't came here to hurt our tribe"

"Should we take over guard duty tonight?"

"Yes, that might be best"

Later that night they stuck true to their word and took over guard duty. Its been hours since they been on guard, Nieoa suggested to set up traps if the people came back, Kaio agreed and they set up a very elaborate trap around the village.

The next day the two told their whole village about their plan, everyone seemed to love it. They went out for their daily hunting round, Kaio grabbed his spear and Nieoa snatched up her bow and arrow. The young Indian Nieoa sat on a tree branch, waiting for a deer or something edible to come by, Kaio was out looking for fruits and veggies. Nieoa passed the time by playing around with the tassels on her clothes. Its been an hour since she saw an animal or her best friend

"Ugh"

She set aside her bow and sitting sideways on the trunk, propping her head on the main part of the tree. Nieoa barely slept last night and she was very tired, she was falling asleep when BAMF a weird sound popped up out of no where scaring Nieoa almost off the tree. She peered over the edge seeing the blue boy and his friends, he fell over for some reason after he reappeared

-Strange- she thought

She climbed to a lower branch to listen on what they're saying. As she got closer they stoped talking

"[Shh i zhink i hear somezhing]"

Nieoa held her breath and sat stone still.

"[Ah it vas probably a animal]"

"[An animal? Like what do you mean an animal? Do you think its a lion or something?]"

"[Keety i vreally dont know]"

*Snap* Kaio picked the wrong moment to get back from berry hunting, he knew he made a mistake by calling Nieoa's name

"Nieoa? Are you here?" "Uh oh"

"[hey its that kid again!]"

"[Hello? Can you speak English? Do you know where we are?]" Kitty asked

"[Your in our territory]" Kaio said in a thick accent, thicker than kurts

"[What do you mean territory? What era is this?]" forge asked

"[What do you mean era?]" Nieoa piped up, jumping from her branch and onto the ground next to her friend

"[Ya know like, what year is it?]"

"What a weird question"

"Should we tell them?"

"Yes, go ahead you can"

"[Its 1523]"

"[1523! Forge vhat zhe fuck]" Kurt yelled

"[I'm sorry! I didn't know how far back it would send us!]"

"[What ever, like, when can you get us out of here?]"

"[I-i don't know, days possibly weeks i don't know]"

*Frustrated sigh* "[Great just great]"

"Do you know what they're saying?" Kaio asked

"A little"

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Uh, i don't know"

"[Hey, like so whats your names?]" Kitty asked

The Indians exchanges looks

"[I'm Kaio]"

"[And i'm Nieoa]"

"[Oh well i'm Kitty, this is Kurt, and this is Forge]"

They all waved

"[Do you think we can stay at your village or something?]"

"I don't think we should, i mean they are white men"

"Yeah that's right, but they do look like they are in need of help, an that blue one doesn't really look so well"

*Sigh* "[Okay but were going to have to talk to the chief]"

"[Really? Oh thank you, you two are are so kind]"

"Are we really doing this?" Nieoa asked

"Of course not, you can never trust anyone"

"Oh? So you don't trust me?"

"What? Of course i do"

"But you said-"

"Look lets just get these white men away from our village okay?"

"Oh fine"

With out a word Kaio motioned the white people to follow, the x-men looked at each other and started to follow. they lead them to the other village and told them to wait there. Kaio and Nieoa walked in only to be stopped by two big men holding long sharp spears

"Halt! Who dares trespass in our sacred tribe?"

"We come from the village next to you, I am Kaio and this is Nieoa"

"We need your village's help, may we speak to the chief?" Nieoa asked

"No, no one beyond this tribe shall speak to the chief"

"Please sir, white men is here, we think they are trying to attack our tribe"

"No"

A few children passed the guards, They kids are fascinated with Neioa's bright blue eyes.

"Whoa look at her!"

"She has weird eyes!"

"Wow that's so cool!"

"Look at her eyes!"

The children ran off after a few moments, only to come back with an elder. The elder walked up to the young pair

"You wish to speak to me?" He asked

"Yes, you are the chief of this tribe?" Kaio asked

"Indeed i am, what do you wish to speak to me about?"

"The white men has invaded our village, but they do no harm. They need shelter for the week"

"Why should we help you?"

"Oh!"

Nieoa reached into her leather pouch and rummaged through it for a moment. She pulled out a golden coin and held it up to the chief

"You know what this is?"

"Yes of course i do, how did you get that?"

"Now is not the time, i will give you this is you let the white men in"

"Nieoa what are you doing? Your not really going to give that away are you?"

"Yes i am, if the chief accept my offer"

"I will, i will make sure the guest are safe here, now the coin"

"Here" She hesitated while giving the coin over to the chief

the elder bowed his head and slowly walked away with the coin.

*Sigh*

"Are you good?" kaio asked

"Maybe"

"Well we better go get the people"

"Yes, lets go"

* * *

 **Okay that's it for the first chapter! hope you guys like it, Read review and enjoy!**


End file.
